The Untimely Death of Elizabeth Lavenza
by Dyenya
Summary: The events that took place on the shores of lake Geneva, prior to the demise of Elizabeth. A encounter Victor never found out about.


_Disclaimer: I'm not entirely sure if I need to include a disclaimer, considering the copyright of this story ran out a very long time ago. Never the less, I do not own Frankenstein, last I checked._

* * *

 **The Untimely Death of Elizabeth Lazena**

* * *

The tranquility that had earlier sated me, I found, wandering along the shores of lake Geneva, elusive. Victor's continued agitation had left me melancholy and sorrowful, and the dreadful secret he promised to reveal weighed heavily on my mind. My husband, in his anxious, almost terrified state, had become obsessed with pacing the dark hallways of the inn, searching and scrutinising every cupboard and cranny. I had taken the opportunity of his preoccupied mind to slip away, intent on seeking solace along the lake's rocky shores.

The dress I wore was light and loose, as befitting the summer months, but it did little to shield my lithe frame from the strong winds and heavy rain, yet I carried on. The storm's thundery, starless skies reflected on the turbulent waters, making their depths appear a dark, inhospitable colour. To any other weather would be described as angry and miserable, yet strangely I found it consoling.

A few minutes later, a particularly turbulent gust of the unrelenting winds caught me off guard, unbalancing me and loosing my footing on the slippery rocks, within seconds I found myself lying on the shore beaten down by the increasingly violent weather. When I arose something was amiss, a terrifying, forewarning tingling raced its way up my spine, and on my limbs goosebumps, not inspired by the cold emerged. My heart trembled, and then I felt a huge, freezing hand grasp my shoulder.

Horrified, I spun around abruptly, coming face to face with what I initially assumed, could only be a daemon in a vaguely human form. Its grotesque form towered over me, managed to blocking out what little dapples of the moonlight still shone through the clouds. A being of hell come to punish me for my sins, whatever they may be.

"Off of me you daemon," I cried almost hysterically, "Why do you torment me so?"

I reached up in an attempt to tear the misshapen hand off my shoulder, instead the monster seized my wrist in it its other hand, restraining me. My questions remained unanswered. My shouts for help franticly desperate, yet futile, the words dissipating among claps of thunder and the howling of the wind.

"Be quiet!" the savage snarled, furiously.

"Am I such an abhorred creature, is hating me so instinctive, that you seek to give me no opportunity to justify myself? This world shall eternally punishes me, I am pecked away at by those you don't not know me," his shouted words were hardly spoken to me, instead focusing on a distant unknown figure in his mind, "It is of no matter if you shall not listen, I need no reason to explain myself, nor do I need knowledge of you. For it is not you, but your husband that I have sworn to seek revenge on."

The whistling of the wind made it hard to understand him, his words sounded foreign in my ears, but the meaning was not. This could be none other than the ghastly secret that my husband had kept from me. This hideous creation had rendered my Victor, and by association the Frankenstein family, a mere shadow of its former self. "What association do you have with my husband? Tell me what terrible deeds has he done to wrong you?"

"He has wronged me as none, but I, have ever been wronged before, for Frankenstein was the man who bestowed on me this grotesque, ungodly form."

"I… I cannot comprehend the scope of your anguish, but tell me first, you assert having been wronged by my husband, so what is your name?" my words, only intended as a kindness to a creature I could barely tolerate, seemed to have the opposite effect.

At once his grip on me tightened, and the repulsive, malformed face twisted into an expression resembling rage. The creature looked down me with eyes I could not decipher, they were disgusting yellow things to look at, truly, so I care not to describe them, but it was not their appearance that I found myself engrossed, but instead the look of them. They were not cruel and brutish as I had expected, but contained a mournful, pensive look, not unfamiliar to me, for it was one I saw often in Victor's own two eyes. And of recent, in my own.

"It was not my intention to disturb you, go now back to the place you shelter, you must endeavour forget me. I should not have approached you so, on your wedding night." With his words the wind picked up pace, furiously, if not for him securing me to the the ground, I would have been dammed to the wrath of the storm. We were then at the seemingly at the heart of the storm, at the epicentre of the madness. The wind and rain were one, a single destructive force determined to destroy everything in it's path, yet we remained.

He pulled me away from the choppy waters, back to the path I had strayed from, and released me from his grasp. My body, trembling and wracked with chills, stumbled backwards slightly, before I caught grasp of a wooden post to stabilise myself. Shivers ran through me, as a turned to bid the nameless creature goodbye. But where he had stood mere seconds ago, I saw only inky blackness, he had vanished back into the shadows from which he came.

So here I reside now, back safely within the warm confines of my room. Upon arriving back, I took it upon myself to write this strange tale down immediately, lest I forget this incident, and have no chance to question Victor of it. Although truly though I must retire now, Victor, still lingers in the lounge, he did not notice my absence, and I fear what he would think if he found out I left without telling him. Best I hide this note somewhere, I need not worry him unnecessarily.

* * *

Thankyou _for reading :)_

 _You don't have to review, but it would make my day._

 _~Dyenya_


End file.
